The present invention relates generally to security lockers and more specifically to an improved security locker for use in a public place by a plurality of short-term users.
In most public places, for example, airports, train stations, bus stations, and secure areas, security lockers are provided for rental. The public short-term user will insert a coin which will allow them to remove a key and lock the contents of their valuables within the security locker. Although providing a secure place for their valuables, a key lock is readily picked and the key is not personalized to the user. Also someone obtaining a master key may unlock any of the security lockers in a public area. The key may also be lost by the renter.
In other areas used by the general public, for example, hospitals and/or hotels, the patient or guest is generally very hesitant to turn over or trust their valuables to the employees of the hospital and/or hotel for storage in a central safe due to a general anxiety about relinquishing possession. Also the patient/guest generally wants convenient access to their valuables and money. Thus the valuables are usually hidden somewhere in the room and thus are easily stolen by the hospital employees as well as professional thieves. There exists a need for a security locker in hospitals or hotel rooms which can be personalized by a plurality of short-term users.